Ace in the hole
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Set in the aftermath of Black Panther, T'Challa is expecting a visitor who had previously warned him of a traitor in his country and he had heard something is built and wants to join in on the mysterious 12-24-7


**Ace in the hole  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters of Black Panther and James Bond are created and owned by someone else, this for fan fiction purposes only

 **AN:** This is set months after my story of Agenda: Uncivil War and Untraveled Road which sets up another future story, this is only a one-shot story

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Expecting someone**

* * *

 **The country of Wakanda**

A highly isolated country and technological advanced state in the middle of the Continent of Africa. Through out the decades no outsiders were allowed in and if they did get in, they were never heard from again or sent away in disgrace for even trying to.

The country itself has a king and a legacy like mantel known as the Black Panther. Something had changed Wakandas policy on it's isolation and with change comes new opportunities.

The king know as T'challa who dons the mantel of the black panther has come home after making the announcement to the UN and the world. He sat upon his throne in his palace and he pondered on a great deal of things.

He is the only one who knows his father is alive and living out retirement, which is good. He did not tell his mother that her husband is alive and it would be best to let the world know he is dead.

12-24-7 is a puzzle to him and he tried to look up information on what it was, but found nothing. Perhaps the man who helped his father knows and he had sent small messages to the British government about or at least send a message to the man.

The only reply he got was _expect him to come_ and that was it. So now he will wait for now, he could of gone to the United Kingdom for a visit. No, he will let the man come to him and he had informed his guards, including the boarder guards he is expecting some one.

He heard the organization known as Shield is rebuilding it's forces and Stark Industries has been renamed Potts Industries, by Pepper Potts. Could it all be connected including that team of people that utterly humiliated the Avengers during the air port battle.

The protocols which could of divided the world we're completely buried and is now a distant memory. Could all of what transpired be part of some big plan to take on a bigger threat he does not even know about. Too many questions and so little answers annoyed him.

Then his trusted friend W'kabi of the border tribe shows up and bows respectfully to the king.

"A vehicle with three white people approach our borders" said W'kabi "Are these the people you have been expecting."

T'challa pressed a button to show footage of what is reported and shows three white people in the vehicle, the man he recognized from the air port incident and it would seem the man got his message.

"Yes, allow them to cross" said T'challa "Then have the Dora Milaje escort them to the palace."

They go to carry out the order.

* * *

 **Wakanda Boarder**

An all-terrain vehicle approached the boarder of the Nation of Wakanda and three Caucasians are in the vehicle, one of them is male and the other two female. The bumpy and dirty road to the boarder wasn't bad at all.

James Bond is behind the wheel, in the passenger seat is a woman with blonde hair and old style clothing, she is a daywalker, but does have certain powers of a vampire, her name is Mina Harker.

The woman in the back is wearing a tight fitting black ops like costume, with a symbol of a black widow spider on her right shoulder. She has short blonde hair in which she had changed it, she is black widow and former Avenger Natasha Romanova.

They drive to the gate of the border of Wakanda and a guard motions them to pass and so they head in, but it wasn't long before a special forces known as the Dora Milaje show up to escort them.

Natasha recognized one of them, her name is Aya and she wanted to challenge Natasha. She is always up to the challenge and perhaps they can spar together sometime soon or in the near future.

* * *

 **Wakanda Palace**

It took some time to get to the palace, but they have arrived and James isn't familiar of the layout of the country itself and many spy satillite scans were blocked for some reason every time they tried to spy on this once isolated country.

With recent events he heard only in rumors and James had told the king of a traitor in the country of Wakanda. It would seem that mess is cleaned up and up ahead sitting on his throne is King T'challa the black panther, just like his father was who is enjoying his retirement.

"So you have finally come" said T'challa "And didn't come alone, I see the Avenger is here and the ghost maiden of the jungle"

"Yes we have" said Bond "And I got your message, before we talk perhaps a sparing match between Natasha and Aya"

"Sure let's talk and watch the sparing match" said T'challa "I see no harm in this."

"My money is on Aya" said Bond

"Gee thanks James" said muttered Natasha

"Don't worry about it Nat, Mina and I can like your wounds later" said Bond

"I never tasted a Russian before" said Mina who liked her lips

"I swear you two are out of your mind" said Natasha

"I want to see how the great Black widow really is" said Aya

Aya and Natasha began to spar in which Mina watches, also T'challa and James walk around while the sparing match goes on. People take interest in the palace watching this fight.

"How is he" asked T'challa

"Enjoying his retirement on a beach" said Bond "And that was a bold move you did at the U.N"

"It was for the future of Wakanda" said T'challa

"And the rest of the world in what will come" said Bond

"What do you mean?" He said

"A dark and terrible storm is coming, the world must be United and ready for what will come" said Bond

"12-24-7" said T'challa "Is what prevented the protocols to happen and you lead a team to humiliate the Avengers. I want in on this, for what you say will come"

They watched for a moment Natasha and Aya in a sparing like combat and it's fun to watch. The two are tough women and can handle. Then they go back to talking once again.

"Natasha is no longer a Avenger' said Bond "They blamed her for their humiliation, she is free and works for the 12-24-7 codename LXG"

"LXG interesting name" said T'challa "And you will have my support, along with Wakanda forces I have at my disposal, considering Shield is building it's forces and Stark Industries has been renamed Potts Industries, I believe all is connected with this LXG."

"It is," nodded Bond

"And what is this threat you mentioned" said T'challa

"Mina would you be so kind and get the object from the jeep," said Bond

"Of course" said Mina

Mina walks up to the window and to people's surprise she turns into a swarm of bats. T'challa looked at James with a puzzled expression on his face.

"She is a day walker" said Bond "Long Story"

"Strange friends you have" said T'challa

Mina came back with a large case, but it wasn't heavy for her and placed it down on the floor, then watching the sparing match in which it is alot of fun.

"It's nothing new to me" said Bond

"What is in the case" asked T'challa

James opened up the case and inside is a glowing blue cube in which this aroused T'challa's curiosity.

"I had Asgardian friend of mine sneak into Asgard to get this out" said Bond "It's called the tesseract and holds an infinity stone of space. Wakanda is the perfect secure place to store it"

"You thought ahead" said T'challa "I want to be a part of this to help stop what is to come" he extends his hand in a handshake.

"Then welcome aboard sir" said Bond he extends his hand in a handshake and both shake hands.

Then look back in which everyone is gasping and awing at the same time, they had been in a conversation and forgot there is a sparing match. Aya and Natasha looked battered in this spar match, clothes torn in an erotic sort of way.

They basically trashed the area, but T'challa didn't mind. Both of them are breathing heavily and charge forward with battle cry like yells, that echoed int the room. Then with single punches landed upon their faces, they both are out cold and lying on the floor.

"Wakanda will be the ace in the hole" said Bond " Ah, well they both lost."

"I will be doing alot of licking on her tonight" giggled Mina

"Understood," said T'challa "Now what of this treat you mentioned"

"I will tell you everything about an alien warlord the mad Titan Thanos" said Bond

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
